Lost in Love
by ChaxLoveForever
Summary: Brax will finally come to realise the consequences of his actions but is it to late?
1. Chapter 1

They say its better to have loved and lost then to have never loved at all, he couldn't get the words out of his head, how stupid people were who took that on and lived by it, they obviously didn't truly know what is was like to really be in love and then to lose it. He bowed his head catching the attention of the two figures in front, one looked over their shoulder to study him they were waiting for a reaction anything that would give them the slightest hint of his feelings. Truth was he didn't feel anymore and he didn't think he would again; he was now trapped in a state numbness. There was no more pain, no more love, no more hope.

**Two years ago**

Laughter filled the paddocks of Walker family farm, the B&S had begun, and people from everywhere had come to enjoy the night. Brax sat in the front seat of his Ute next to him his brother Heath was driving both boys beer in hand dressed in suits had one last glimpse at the beach before following another car load of RiverBoys to the farm. "Don't know how people can live so far away from the water eh" Brax brought up with his brother "Why we even going to this stupid cowboy thing?" He could not help but laugh at his brother's lack of intelligence "It's a ball Heath, besides it will let us get to know our new community members." He watched on as heath replied, "Well I hope that cops not working she hangs around like a bad smell, swear I breathe and she arrests me" He just looked at his brother "What?" Heath asked lifting his hands of the steering wheel "Your telling me you hate having a hot cop put you in handcuffs all the time?" Brax knew he would like her to give him attention as much as Heath got it; he had bumped into her only a few times since she arrested him for trying to kiss her, and normally his charm had worked on any girl however this women was taking a little longer to come around. "I didn't say I didn't enjoy the view, I'm just getting sick of that bloody station every second day," Heath continued on "I don't do anything and I still end up there" Brax shook his head at his younger brother "Alright so I do some bad stuff but surely they have better stuff to do, unless she has a crush on me" Brax playfully punched his grinning brother in the arm "What? You had your shot, you got arrested" Brax watched as Heath winked at him "I thought you wanted that blonde teacher anyway" He asked his younger sibling "I'm workin on it brother"

The two brothers pulled into the driveway of the farm it was close to dusk by the time they got there finding a spot just away from the crowded area next to the river they parked their car, Brax checked the back of his ute making sure they remembered the mattress to sleep on, a drink driving charge was the last thing he needed. "Perhaps this cowboy thing wasn't such a bad idea, look at all the lovely ladies" Heath wolf whistled at a pair of girls walking past, both smiling at each other they made their way over to the group of boys. "Geez Case has done well getting in with Sergs daughter Brax, could come in handy you know" Brodie spoke as Brax and Heath joined the group "No not all, Casey is to have nothing to do with our business" Brax looked at his youngest brother conversing amongst a small group of teens, Casey was at school and Brax was finally giving him a life he deserved one he was unable to give Heath "Yeh yeh if you say so" Brodie muttered. The boys becoming low on their own alcohol approached the bar, to their dismay John Palmer was working behind it "Two beers and two bourbons please waiter" Said Heath emphasizing the word waiter

"I don't want any stupid behaviour or trouble here tonight boys," John warned a stern look upon his face "Of course we'll be on our best behaviour" Brax winked at him

"I mean it" John placed their drinks on counter. Feel a little a drunk from the alcohol they had been consuming since lunchtime that day he and the boys placed themselves

On a stack hale bales next to the dance floor yet conveniently close to the bar. "Ah so you boys decided to come" Casey said walking over leading Ruby in long lilac silk dress. Heath replied "Couldn't let you have all the ladies to yourself," he laughed then continued "Just joking Ruby, your looking quiet lovely tonight" Brax watched Casey's girlfriend laugh "Don't worry he's the only one of us that got stuck with I'm a jerk gene"

"Really, I'd never of guessed" She elbowed Casey teasingly.

"Hey Rubes you left this" Brax turned to see Angelo standing their holding out a purse Miles next to him. Brax wasn't a fan of his boss but he did his best to put up with him until the plans for him to buy the business were approved. "Oh thanks Angelo, have you seen Charlie yet?" Ruby grabbed the purse off him Miles replied for him " She was with Bianca, Leah and Roo having drinks this afternoon, they can't be to far of" Unbeknownst to each other the Braxton brothers were listening with a high level of interest "Okay well if you see her before I do can you let her know im looking for her" She asked sitting down next to Casey. He watched as the two men nod and leave. "Boys I have some friends that would like to join us" He turned to find Brody with his arms around three younger girls Brax heard a few of the boys cheer " This is Tamara Courtney and Krystal" He explained "Kristen" The girl informed "Same difference" Brody drunkenly replied. The girls joined the crowd of boys as Brax laughed at his drunken mates he felt an elbow in his ribs he looked at Heath "What was that for?" Heath looked over his shoulder and nodded in the direction of the approaching party, Brax watched as the four women walked closer Leah and Roo closely followed by Charlie and Bianca clumsily clutching each other for support "Charlie there you are!" Ruby yelled everyone's attention turning the women

"Oh Rubesss" He watched as Charlie hugged her daughter "Eh how much have you's had to drink?" She stood back studying the women "Just a bottle of wine or four" Bianca replied reaching out for Charlie for balance "I was worried about you"

"Oh sorry we just you know got a bit carried away" Roo explained.

"You ladies are lookin hot tonight" Heath said loud enough so that the women noticed they had crowd. It was true the long silk red dress did everything right and more for Charlies already perfectly shaped body "Extremely" Brax unknowingly said out loud not breaking his gaze from Charlie. "Shall we" Bianca held out her arm to Charlie, Brax caught her smile at him before she turned placing her arm in Bianca's "Too the bar" Perhaps she wasn't taking as long to come around he watched as she walked of.

He had been sitting there most of the night drinking and watching they boys try their luck with the three girls that Brody had found, Heath has disappeared and Casey was with Ruby and his friends so finally he retired to his car. Stumbling along the grass he noticed a figure standing next to it, assuming it was Heath he moved closer as he did the figure became more detailed they had long hair and a dress immediately ruling his brother out. "Can I help you?" He asked, the person turned around the moon lighting up her face "Sorry I didn't know it was your car, I just needed some air" A familiar voice said softly lifting her dress to leave "No wait Charlie" He grabbed her arm "Stay" He almost pleaded with her "If you promise to behave" She warned. He nodded pulling down the back of his Ute he patted the spot next him encouraging her to take a seat. Surprisingly she did so without one argument, Brax pulled out a flask of bourbon he had been keeping incase they had been cut off, he took a sip then offered it to Charlie once a gain she surprisingly agreed. "Look I'm really sorry about trying to kiss you the other week" He wasn't really he would do it again in a flash but she didn't need to know that. "Its okay I probably went over board, its just men do things like that to me all the time I have to react like that" She whispered

"I can imagine" He looked at her and smiled. Passing her the bourbon once again, she skulled some more "Easy tiger" He snatched it back of her, she laughed as she fell back onto the mattress "I'm so drunk" He liked her laugh he had never heard it before usually because he didn't do things that she would find funny "You and me both" He to layed back onto the mattress looking across at her "Are you sure you won't get into trouble being seen like this sergeant?" He asked her, she laughed at him once again "I'm not a Sergeant tonight, im just Charlie" She smiled at him. "Well Charlie should visit more often" He looked deep into her eyes then turned to looked up to see a star shoot through the sky "Did you see that?" She whispered, "Yeh it's so eh magical" He whispered back "Do you believe in magic?" She asked, he noticed her looking at him " I eh don't know why?" He looked back at her "Cause in a magic world it wouldn't be so wrong for me to do this" He watched as she leaned forward placing her soft lips on his slowly the kiss grew more passionate as he pulled her closer to him she pulled back for air he had almost forgotten to breathe it didn't matter he wanted more he continued kiss her again his mind spinning more and more passionately it grew. Pulling back once more "Wow you're a better kisser then what I remember" She finally spoke as she made herself comfortable in his arms "What can I say im good at a lot things" He cheekily grinned and she playfully slapped him, noticing the goose bumps on her arm he pulled the blanket out and wrapped it around on both their bodies she snuggled up to is his body in his arms her head placed perfectly on his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The trip was taking forever; it was like they were doing it on purpose, so that he wouldn't make it in time. Perhaps it was payback for all the trouble he had caused them, maybe he deserved it he had been selfish after all, he had done what was meant to make him feel better and it had worked for only a small amount of time

**1 year 7 months ago**

"Get the hell away from me Brax" She stood cornered in his apartment he could see a drop of sweat slide down her cheek. He took a step towards her "Look Charlie I'm sorry it's just you broke up with me and I was so angry and so drunk and it just happened. Please forgive me," He begged her knowing she had every right to be acting like this "You slept with someone else how the hell am I supposed to forgive you for that!" He knew he had hurt her maybe that was his he had wanted; she had hurt him by wanting to hide the relationship and not wanting to be seen with him. She didn't pay attention to everyman that looked her way, watch them as they tried their luck with her right in front him.

His mind wandered to that night at Angelo's she stood at the bar looking as beautiful as ever "Another two Champagnes please Mr." Her smile lighting up her face revealing her two little dimples Brax loved "Don't get to drunk you know how vulnerable you can be" He joked referring to the first night they had kissed. "You have nothing to worry about" She leaned in closer towards his face before grabbing her drinks and walking away. As she walked back to the table where Bianca and the other girls were he watched a couple of men approached them feeling a little curious he made his way out to the tables surrounding them hoping to listen in on the conversation. He watched her smile and shake each of the men's hands "So you ladies single" He heard one of them ask listening for her answer he moved a table closer

"She's not" pointing to Leah "but the rest of us are single" Bianca had confirmed "Happily single" He heard Charlie chime in making him chuckle. He tried to look busy but out the corner of his eye he saw one of them move closer to Charlie "Would you like a drink?" He heard him say, "No thank you I'm fine" She had replied pointing to her drink on the table "By the time I get the drink and walk back you will need a new one" The man insisted "Im fine really" He could hear the annoyance in her voice so he walked over to the table pretending to be grabbing the empty glasses "Oh come on just one" He listened to the man who was being very persistent

"Look mate she's already got one she said she doesn't want another so stop harassing her" He snapped grabbing the man by his shirt, noticing the astonished faces at the table he stepped back looking at Charlie, she was giving him a stern look knowing he had done the wrong thing he turned to walk away but not before he heard her speak "I guess I can just have one"

Annoyed at himself and annoyed at Charlie he asked some of the boys to take over the bar, he needed a drink. Placing himself at the table where a few of the River boys and girls who had they had all grown up with sat including Heath he could feel Charlies stare across the room he was to annoyed to even look at her. Heath noticed Brax's unusual behaviour "Women troubles brother?" He asked slapping his brother on the back "Their just so hot and cold" Brax tried to explain taking a sip of his drink followed by a sigh "Your telling me" Heath added, his gaze directed at Bianca

"What are you two sad sacks looking at?" The boys looked up to find Tegan looking directly at them "You gunna let me sit down?" They looked at each other but neither moved "Oh fine then" She sat directly down on Brax's lap place her legs on Heath's.

"When did you get back Teegs?" Brax asked the girl he had had an on and off relationship with for the past 10 years "Yesterday have you boys missed me?" Neither boy replied just laughed she joined in Brax looked up to where Charlie was sitting to see she was looking at him, they made eye contact for a second before she turned away. He changed his attention to the group of people surrounding him joining on their conversation about the surf reports for that week Tegan annoyingly wiggled around on his lap she then placed her around his neck "What's up Braxy boy, you seem grumpy" She asked leaning closer towards his face "Would you two get a room please!" He heard his brother say, realising what it would look like Brax shoved Tegan of his lap next to him much to the amusement of the boys. He once again looked over to where she would be sitting only to find her seat empty and the other girls getting to their feet, scanning the room his eyes came across her entering the toilets "Let me out" He gestured to Tegan, she shrugged allowing him to get up and follow Charlie into the bathroom. He walked into to find her re applying her make up "You don't need that stuff, you beautiful without it" He said startling her. She turned to look at him he could see the fire in her eyes her temper and stubbornness traits of hers he never understood but made him love her more all the same. "You shouldn't be in here, go away Brax" He looked at her "What's wrong now?" He asked wondering what she had to be angry about "What's wrong now? What's wrong now Brax is that I can't even go out without you trying to start a fight with every second bloke who talks to me, people are getting suspicious because you can't control your temper" She yelled "Well sorry Charlie but its not my fault no one knows about us now is it? How do you expect me to react? He was trying to get you drunk to take advantage of you!" Brax yelled back. He watched as she shook her head lowering her voice "I was handling it alright I don't need you babysitting me. Go back to being all over your new girlfriend and leave me alone" She turned back to the mirror to start reapplying her make up "Charlie its not like that at all, she's just a friend" He was hoping she hadn't noticed Tegan "Could have fooled me, were you enjoying making me jealous? Have you slept with her before to?" She turned back to face him awaiting his reply. He knew he had to tell her the truth but he really didn't want to "I wasn't trying to make you jealous Charlie honestly" He avoided the question hoping she would move on from the subject unfortunately for him Charlie was to smart for that "Answer my question Darryl?" When Charlie used his full name he knew he was in trouble regrettably he explained, "We were together on and off since our teens but I swear since me and you have been together there's been no one else" He needed her to understand that this was the truth "Well she's more then a friend isn't she, you can have her we're done" He watched her pick up her purse and brush past him "Charlie your drunk let me walk you home" She spun around once more "I'm going to Yabbie Creek not home" before turning and leaving the room. Brax raised his fist at the wall reminding himself he would regret it in the morning he lowered it resting his head against it instead. Calming himself down he walked out of the restrooms and up to the bar grabbing a bottle of bourbon he walked over to the group who were now standing "Where we going?" He asked Heath "Tegan's house" he replied moving in the direction of the exit, he look over at Tegan who was smiling at him and with out even thinking Brax had followed.

Refocusing his thoughts on the present Brax looked at the women in front of him she was close to tears and shaking from anger he slowly approached her quickly grabbing her wrists before she could react "Let go of me" She shoved him back but he only tightened the grasp on her wrists "Charlie why do even you care what I do? You said we were done," He could see the tears welling in her eyes, which were bluer then ever, he had learnt this over time whenever she were was angry or upset they changed into a serene azure blue a colour he had not known existed until he met her and it was now his favourite. "Because maybe a I love you," She yelled at him as she continued resisting, shoving and hitting him with her fists until she couldn't be bothered anymore she leaned her head against his chest her breathing heavy. He felt a tear falling down his own check so he was wrong, she felt for him as he did for her and she did so much so that she had the guts to say it unlike himself. He wanted her forgiveness more then anything, it had been a lonely and hard few days not having her to wake up next to, her scent disappear in the apartment, even just her lack of presence had drained all happiness from him. "I love you too" He whispered placing his arms around her, his breathing halted as he waited for a reaction "You don't do that to people you love" She didn't look at him as she shoved him back once more escaping from his hold without looking at him she grabbed her bag and stormed towards the door, he angrily sat down on the bed rubbing his head in frustration as he heard the front door slam shut


End file.
